nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V59
Nintendo Power V59 is the April 1994 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball on it's cover. Super NES ''Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball. The article provides details about the gameplay, tons of screenshots and statistics for every team. ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' The next article features Star Trek: The Next Generation. It has 10 pages worth of gameplay information and also provides maps for Missions 1, 2 and 3. ''Mickey's Ultimate Challenge'' This Super NES article takes a look at Mickey's Ultimate Challenge. The short 2-page article gives a brief look at the game. ''X-Kaliber 2097'' The next article discusses X-Kaliber 2097. It provides maps for Stages 1-6. ''Super Metroid'' Super Metroid is previewed in the next SNES article. It gives brief details about the upcoming game including features of Samus Aran's suit, new moves and an overview of the maps. ''Time Trax'' The next SNES article reviews Time Trax, the game based on the TV show of the same name. It contains maps and item locations within those maps. ''Turn and Burn: No-Fly Zone'' This SNES article is about Turn and Burn: No-Fly Zone. It gives brief tips on offense and defense, as well as a quick overview of some of the Missions. ''Super Pinball: Behind the Mask'' and Pinball Dreams This last SNES article provides a very brief overview of both Super Pinball: Behind the Mask and Pinball Dreams, and also compares the two. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Super Metroid comic This is part 3 of a comic based on the game Super Metroid. Chapter Three: Back to the Nest Samus Aran is hurt on Zebes, then tracks down an old friend to help with her injuries. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Lufia & the Fortress of Doom (SNES), Secret of Mana (SNES), Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (GB), Final Fantasy Legend III (GB), and Crystalis (NES). Inside Interplay This article gives readers a behind-the-scenes look at the gaming company Interplay. It looks at games in the ClayFighter series among others. Game Boy ''Prehistorik Man'' The Game Boy article reviews Prehistorik Man. It provides maps for Stages 1, 2 and 3. NES ''The Jungle Book'' The featured NES game is The Jungle Book, based on the Disney animated film of the same name. The article contains maps for Levels 2, 4, 6, and 8. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Street Fighter II Turbo *# Mortal Kombat *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario All-Stars *# Super Mario Kart *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Kirby's Pinball Land *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Tetris 2 *NES *# Kirby's Adventure *# Tetris 2 *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball, ''Ninja Warriors, The Pirates of Dark Water, Time Trax *NES **''The Jungle Book'' *Game Boy: **''Prehistorik Man'' Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Final Fantasy III (SNES), ClayFighter: Tournament Edition (SNES) and Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure (SNES). Category:1994 Nintendo Power volumes